gothtic nightmare
by B gal
Summary: AU fic, where Dib's a normal teen and Zim's........ just read. rated for lots of things. no yaio.
1. protolouge

(an: This is an AU, so it may be a bit different then the atucall show. The story was inspired in by an AU in my favs and another fic. enjoy!!!!!! Disclamer: I only own the plot and a few OCs.)

A bunch of teens walked passed a green house. It was small, creppy looking with the windows boarded up. It looked like one of those houses you find in a horror manga novel.

One of the teens looked scared like heck at the sight.

"Don't be a wuss, Squee," One of the stronger teens sneered.

Squee backed away from the house.

"I r-rather my l-l-life," He said in a scared tone.

The other teens went in.

"He's just a baby wanting to cry to his mom," One of sneered right in front of Squee.

"If he had any," One of the other teens added.

They walked in. Squee just looked on.

* * *

A figure in the darkness had his eyes closed. When the teens walked in, its eyes opened. They were blood magenta demon alien eyes. It looked down at the teens evilly. 

"Traspaster," It said in a cold sneer.

The teens looked around. They place was completely blood stained, espially on a wall.

They could just leave, but they were a bunch of halpless fools begging to die by walking in there.

The figure watch them walked around. An evil smirk came acrossed his face, revilling jagged zipper like teeth.

"Are you sure those stroies of that freak are true?"

The head of the teens just looked at him.

"There's no such thing as the alien freak," He sneered, "anyone who belives in that are crazy."

Then, he heard a blood curlded scream.

The teen turned to see his entire group turned into blood stain corspes. A figure in the shadows looked at him and smirked.

The teen's eyes srank. He felt total fear in his eyes.

"I-I ment n-no h-h-h-h-harm," The teen said nevously.

The figure just got out a dagger out of his back.

"Traspasting here is your mistake," It sneered.

The teen backed away slowly. The figure just got the dagger closer.

"You should watch what you say or do," It sneered, "you'll never know when you take it to the grave."

Outside the house, Squee heard the blood curlded screams. He ran for his life, hoping not to be next.

The figure looked down at the corspes and smirked. A bunch of other figures hid in the shadow with creepy shadows.

"Those brats desribed it," It sneered.

It faced the other creatures that hid in the shadows.

"Nny, take those corspes into use," He sneered.

One of the hidden figures grabbed all the corspes and pulled it in a dark lair. The figure went in there.

"I'll find a cure of this...pathic cruse," It sneered.

The others then disappeared in the black as It leaved. The scean fades to black.

(an: how's that? R&R, but no flames. I hate them. I got ways to deal with bloody flamers.)


	2. Chapter 1

A 16 year old boy was reading a manga novel.

He had black hair in an emo style, blue eyes, pale skin and dressed in a blue t-shirt with a grey smiley, black jeans and black boots.

The teen was named Dib. He was like any normal teen, with the expection of his obsession with manga novels and the supernatural.

He knows that they aren't real, but the way its been used always interested him.

He was reading them since he was five years old. No one called him crazy or anything, just his obsession.

He sighed. At the though of any age of a child, it gives him memories of his childhood.

It was sorta like any normal childhood, expect for his evil teacher he had in the third grade and his sister who tries to beat anyone who interuppts her game.

He hadn't had any real friends, he rather just draw. His father always tried to get him in the family buiness, scince. But, he never cared about that. He just wanted to do his own thing.

He always hunged out with his cousion, Squee. His parents abonded him when Dib was only three. He didn't really mind. They hang out a lot. Dib usially told Squee stories of peaceful things, rather then all of the scary things.

Squee, unlike Dib, gets scared really easily. He was scared of Dib's nighbor, a creepy guy named Johnny C.

He was always dressed in black. He gets annoied really easily. Squee belives that if anyone came over his house, they died. He belives that Johnny used the blood of his victoms to paint a wall.

Dib knows that Squee's overeacting. Johnny was werid, yes, but not insane.

He sighed. He wished his life was like a manga novel, intresting with unspecting turns.

He looked at the ceiling a lot. He sighed.

Then, the phone rang.

"Hi sis."

"What the heck are you sound so sad?"

"Mom what?!?!?!?!?!?!"


End file.
